Hey There Foxy!
by Kanashana
Summary: You!....you!" he smirked that sinisterly f'ing sexy smirk at me! "You what? I know that's not all you have to say to me Na-Ru-To" he prrred. I Uzamaki Naruto have volunteered at a luxury, heaven sent, at least i thought it was, Camp Polar for 4 weeks.
1. Prolog

"I'm too sexy for my love! To sexy for my love! Love's going to leave me!!" The sunny blond headed boy continued to sing while in front of the mirror. "I'm too sexy for my shirt! To sexy for my shirt! So sexy it hurts!" he held a brush in his perfectly sun kissed skin and continued to abuse it as if it were a microphone. "And I'm too sexy for Milan! OH YEAH Too sexy for Milan! New York and Japan!!!" this boy just came out of the shower and only had a fluffy white towel on, so when he heard the booming voice of his "mother hen" Iruka, and the banging of fists on his door he nearly drop the towel. Startled by this he scrambled to grab hold of it again. "Naruto!, Stop singing in front of the mirror, go put some clothes on, and let's get ready to go!" Naruto groaned and began to sing really loudly while grabbing a pair of lose, cargo shorts "I'ma model you know what I mean! And I do my little turn on the cat walk! On the Cat walk! YEAH! I do my little turn on the cat walk!"

"NARUTOO!!"

This is the story about Naruto Uzamaki going to volunteer at Camp Polar for the summer.

As Naruto poked his whiskered face through the hole of his bright orange shirt with black letter on it that said "Don't stare too long…You'll run into something" he fumbled to grab his bag and haul ass to the car.

This summer camp last for 4 weeks it's extremely expensive and only privileged children go here or children whose parents who just want a brake for the summer.

"Jesus Iruka! Give me a break this bags are f'ing heavy, and I already threw the others in the back so chill!"

"Don't you tell me to chill young man! I be the one telling who to chill!" Naruto laughed. "Sure you will Iruka!" as he threw his last bag in the car and slammed the door shut earning a big fuss out of Iruka about how to treat a car, he waved good bye to his home for 4 weeks…

This is the Prolog!!!.

Hope you like this is my first fan fic!!!


	2. Just Get in the Car

Sorry I didn't put this in the other chappy!!

Disclamer I do not and never will own Naruto or the village would have been destroyed long ago for how they treat Naru-chan!!

* * *

"Kiba! Get your arse out here!" I lean over Iruka to honk the horn and earn a thump to my skull. "Ow 'Ruka! What was that for!?"

I swear on everything I saw a vein pop out of his head and pulse!

"For shouting in my ear!" he yells…what a hypocrite…"And for saying ass! "Ow, that was my ear, and you just yelled in it…" I stick my finger in it and wiggle it around for a bit. He just snorts "And 'Ruka I didn't say **ass** I said arse, plus you lead by example! And who is my example? GASP!!! You are! Man.... and I thought you were a teacher…." Another blow to my cranium for that remark, so violent gosh " 'Ruka did anybody tell you that yelling doesn't help the situation! Nor does violence!" we continue to yell until…

**BANG**

A loud thump causes the hood to bend inwards, and at the same time causes me and Iruka to look up. There on the hood of the car was the big, fluffy, white, with brown tuffs of hair around his face fur…thing…horse…poor excuse of a dog cuz he's more like a horse….Akamaru. As I stare between the shocked Iruka and the horse on our car, technically it's a van and technically Akamaru is a oversized dog, I come to a conclusion.

Now would be the most opportune moment to explain my nothing like an adoptive father, yet still an adoptive father Iruka. He has a long scar yet not an ugly scar across the bridge of his nose, that he said he got from his fighting days (can't Imagine my mother hen fighting!), and is a tan skinned man. A little darker than myself. But then again, I'm drop dead sexy so you can't compare my body to anyone elses anyways, but I digress. And when this man (Iruka) goes into shock, which he has, his eye brows will proceed to head into his hairline, where his hair is in a neat, high ponytail. Hehehe…and that's not the best part, when he spaces out and you can do just about anything to him and he won't notice. Though right now what has my attention is the way his face looks…pffft his eyes are the size of pans, and his nose looks like he smelled something foul, and his mouth is a gap like a fish out of water. So as of right now…I just…

"BWAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Iruka, broken from his stupor looks at the dog, registers** it's** (**A/N **referring to Akamaru as an **it** hurts his feelings and he will eat you so don't do it!) on **his** car, and he proceeds to show the world his teachers vocabulary…

"Kiba! Get your fucking dog off my fucking car!" Whoah! Potty mouth!

"It's not a car man it's a van! And chill Aka doesn't weigh that much."

"_Aka _Is a horse! And yes! He does weigh that much!" Iruka shot back not taking his eyes off the furry beast that assaulted his baby. His baby is a Honda Odyssey 2010!!! How can a teacher own that!! His boyfriend….don't ask will get to it later.T.T.

Kiba threw his stuff in the compartment under the seat and pulled it back down. He stood in the trunk area and pulled the trunk closed then flipped over the seat. "Van, Car, tomato, tamato. Same thing…he is not coming with us." Akamaru whines from the outside of the car. Dang dogs and there supper sonic hearing!

"Why?!" did you know Kiba whines just like his dog.

"Because I am **not**, and I repeat not emphasis on the not, stopping for him to take a pee every 2 hours! Not even for you 2 or 3 is Gaara still coming?" Kiba began to whine again and I nod my head yes for confirmation. "He'll be good I promise 'Ruka" Kiba begs. Oh! Hoho! Oh the lies you spew from your lips Kiba! "Come on 'Ruka," I say sideing with Kiba. I decide that I'll help him out only cuz he's like a brother to me plus I really like Aka too. "Plus 'Ruka, we are wasting time!" I grin when he scowls. This means he has submitted to my will once again!!! Muwahahahaha (**A/N** I had to put that in there) "Get the fuck in the car…"

"Whoah potty mouth! You see what I mean and he wonders why I curse! Humph!" Kiba laughs and Iruka just says "Shut it before I change my mind!"

" Thanks 'Ruka!" Kiba yells from the back before the monstrous doggy glomps Iruka, and gives him a nice big wet lick on the side of his face! Muwahahahaha!

As we pull out Kiba's drive way we sit in the car listening to the radio while Iruka drives. As we approch Gaara's house, this I can tell form the sceanery outside, I slide out the passenger seat and step over Aka to get to Kiba. Then I flop down and put my head in his lap. In case you're wondering there are 3 rows in this here amazingly awsomeness vehicle. His hand immediately seeks out my hair. I relish in the contact and close my eyes.

"I swear you're a girl! Your hairs so nice, and look at those eyes." I stare at him. Kiba is what kept me going when I lost everything. He even ran away when I was adopted by Iruka to come find me. "It's like you stole a piece of the deepest part of the ocean and threw it in your eyes. You thief." He chuckles quietly. I sigh and relax more on him and pull out my phone. "I'ma text Gaara and tell him to get outside so he can throw his stuff in and go." Kiba hums to show he was listening and Iruka gives the verbal and always acceptable ok.

There was no chaos at Gaara's house. Unlike Kiba, Gaara waved a so long to his brother and sister, got in the car, nodded an acknowledgement to Iruka, climbed in the back seat with us, picked up my legs, and put them in his lap.

"You're not going to say good bye to Temari or Kankouru?" Gaara shakes his head no, and realizes that Iruka can't see his head. So he speaks outloud. "I will not say good bye to them. I will come back, I said see you later that should sufice." I smile and so does Kiba, and Iruka proceeds to back out of his drive way.

Thus our journy to Camp Polar begins! And we are only 1 hour behind thanks to somebody *cough* *cought* Kiba! *cough* *cough*

Gaara leans over and falls on my stomach. He is to put it blantly ...gorgeous. Him and Kiba. Kiba has a muscular build because he plays football and powerlifting. His about 5 inches taller than me standing at a whooping 5' 11" and has shaggy brown hair like chocolate! He's sexy as all heck and so is Gaara. But I'm sexyer than both of them. Gaara is just as athletic, but is more _lean_ than Kiba. He has beautiful red hair that shodows his eyes and to what I know and have experienced he doesn't wear a **lot** of eyeliner. It's mostly his bags under his eyes from the nightmares we both have. The eyeliner is just there to make him look even scarier! Hehehe. We all have tattoos, Kiba has 2 red triangles on his face, Gaara has love written in Japanese i think ...idk some foriegn laguage, and i have a massive spiral with some tribal markings surrounding it on my tummy, It was placed on my tummy without my consent may i add. Even more nightmares behind that one. Any who...Gaara is another one of my...anchors. We met under the same circumstances and were drawn together like positively charged and negatively charged magnets. I love him. I love Kiba and Gaara and Iruka. And the 4 of us make the family I will never let go of. The four of us make a family I will kill for.

I sigh feeling the heat radiating off of Kiba and Gaara and fall to sleep with Aka leaning on my leg.

* * *

Remember first time doing this ever!!!!


	3. Oh No No No

**Thank you all my readers!!! Lol and Dragon Born's Blood it could be but ya gots to tell me who it will be between (I.) also I do not own Naruto!!! On with the next chappy!!!. Yeah**

**~Naruto's Pov~**

**(O.o)**

* * *

"Naruto, we are here…"

After several stops, to Iruka's dismay and to my stomachs joy, we arrived in Carbondale, Colorado. Home of Camp Polar.

"Naruto, this means get off of me and Kiba…" I groan in response.

"Five more minutes Gaara…Kiba doesn't mind…" a snort is my answer and a gentle nudge. "I do actually Naruto I really do. My blood circulation is getting cut off by your massive head!" Gaara chuckles. "You both are to mean to me." I close my eyes and snuggle deeper into the warmth that is Gaara and Kiba listening to Iruka praise the scenery outside. Kiba and Gaara look at each other and nod simultaneously.

Suddenly gravity leaves me and I am thrown out the car unceremoniously. "OW! YOU ASS HOLES!"

"NARUTO! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Iruka have you no sympathy for your son!! Watch my language my ass! Literally! They threw me on my sexy ass! Bastards… "Chill out Iruka no kids are even here yet. They don't get here till tomorrow anyways." Gaara and Kiba climb out the van and walk past me. "Yeah I love you guys too. Thanks for helping me up. Oh yeah sure, no problem." I get up and dust my butt off and go to follow them, but someone behind me had to say something unnecessary.

"I hope you don't make it a habit to talk to yourself." I spin around to give this guy one of my habits, which is my fist and feet meeting people's faces, but stop when I see…a walking sex god. Whoah! And I thought Kiba and Gaara looked good. Hell I thought _**I**_ looked good till I see this guy! His hair is just as red as Gaara's maybe even a little bit redder, his body looks just like Kiba's build but he has a red baggy hoody on so then again he could be fat…but then again that face doesn't belong on fat people! His jaw is sharp and angular, and he has the most intricate red eyes with black bits scattering in it like a star bursting. His skin is so pale…Gasp just like Gaara's but he's taller about Kiba's height I think. But damn those eyes make me wanna do something crazy like run up and…

_**Halt! I am NOT gay…I do not kiss nor have the desire to kiss any guys, Gaara and Kiba do not count. They give off some kind of a hormone that makes me wanna…STOP! Naruto don't you go there! I stick my dick in chicks not the other way around! My butt is a one way passage, and that's out! Unless Gaara, Kiba, and maybe this guy wanna…WHOAH! STOP DOING THAT!!!**_

I can feel my face getting hot. Holy crow's feet! Am I blushing? I am not blushing! Uzamaki Naruto the best fighter in Konohana, Texas does **not **blush. It's the other way around I make others blush. I quickly turn around and head in the direction I last saw my father and two best friends head in.

"What? No answer. I'm hurt I must say." His voice is so deep. I shiver and will not admit it was a shiver of pure delight!

"Well you can stay hurt. I honestly don't care now if you will excuse me creepy I need to go catch up with some bastards." I walk very briskly I already lost sight of them. Damn! And its that creepy guys fault, because he tried to strike up a conversation with me. Suddenly he's walking in step with me. Damn this guys and his long legs.

"Have you even looked at the scenery around you? You really should take in the beauty of this place…" I haven't exactly had the time to do any sightseeing now have I you creep! I just roll my eyes and look away. Might as well look while I have a chance…did I just…roll my eyes… I look anywhere except to the side of me. This guy is throwing off my mojo! Him, Gaara, and Kiba must all be in cahoots with each other!

Wow this place is really pretty. I look at the ground the grass is so green. It looks so healthy and luscious. I look up and falter in my steps. Breathtaking…the sky is absolutely…

"Magnificent…" awe takes over me I don't think I've ever seen the sky so clear except some times in the summer with Shika when we gaze at the sky together. Shikamaru is one of my really good friends. He just happens to be a lazy person. But then again he's not just lazy. No he is the laziest and I mean it when I say it laziest genius ever. He can do rocket science in his sleep. And spout the cure to world peace if he wanted to! He would have come with us but he said that he had some much needed rest to catch up on which I mean come on he sleeps all the time! The more you sleep the tiereder you are! And I bet you he knows that too!

"Ahh, so you have finally noticed." I'm surrounded by green! It's beautiful! There were huge trees everywhere and the building for Camp Polar was simply…

"Amazing!" a 2 story maybe 3 story building/log cabin mansion was staring me in the face! A garden that appeared to be a rainbow made out of flowers surrounds the building like a fortress! So GREEN!!! I wonder is the cabin really made out of wood? The cabin can't really be made out of wood… can it!!??

"No, it can't. It's actually made out of concrete and bricks, like any other man made structure, then surrounded with real wood to make it look like a real cabin." He chuckles. There goes that incredibly to deep voice for my senses to handle voice again. Wait did I say that out loud?

"Yes, yes you did." Stop doing that! "Then stop thinking you are speaking in your head when you are speaking out lou…"

"Alright, who are you and why are you following me. You creepy stalker dude!"

"It's very rude to cut some one off when they are spea…" I glare at him "And it is very rude to follow me and not tell me your name and, and, and ruin my experience here!" he frowned. Something akin to a weight settled in my stomach when I saw this. A frown doesn't belong on that face. It just doesn't fit.

"So I am ruining your time here at Camp Polar?" I gap. Should I say yes and he'll go away, or should I be honest and say no…

"You should be honest and say no." He grinned at me. Who grins sexy! And sinisterly at the same time!

"By standing here you know you still haven't seen the rest of the camp." He walks ahead of me and I follow him. Why I don't know, and he opens one of the double wooden doors to let me in the building. I nearly collapse. Why would you spend this much on _kids! _The interior of the "cabin mansion" Is like a palace! Chandeliers of the highest caliber, line the ceiling that stretches far above my head. Sofa's that look like they belong to a king with their intricate designs, make me feel like my sofa is inadequate. A winding stair case flows both upwards and down wards. GASP! There is a Tree in the building! Oh wait its fake. It looks so real! Oh! What's around that corner! ANOTHER GASP! It's like a not so secret yet secret compartment for the elevators! Wood lines the floors with patches of grass, no wait that's carpet! So cool! Look at this piece of furniture it looks so…antiqueish! This whole place is so beautiful. And I can use beautiful! Just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I avoid all feminine words! In all of my excitement I forgot I had an observer. He was smiling. He was smiling a smile that made me feel butterflies on the inside of my stomach.

_**Whoah! No butterflies in my stomach!**_

I shake my head and walk back over to the observer/sexy/stalker guy. I hadn't even realized I walked away from him in my exploration of the place.

"Ok I have seen a lot of stuff and I think I should go now for the meeting I'm probably already late for. So I have a favor to ask of you." He rose a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Do you wax or tweeze your eyebrows?" He burst out laughing.

"I *gasp* hope*pant* that was *HA!* n't your*oh that was funny*question*cough* *cough*"

Oh snap! I said that out loud! I can feel heat flooding my face again! Ugh I'm acting like a girl! Even though I have a pair. "N,no, no that wasn't my question! Do you work here?! That was what my question was supposed to be!"

"*pant* I guess *hehe* you could say that…" I smile. And he takes a step back? Why did he take a step back?

"Well, good then can you take me to the staff meeting?" He chuckles deep

"I was actually wondering when you would ask since your late…" I restrain myself from hitting him

"What!? You knew I was late and you didn't tell me?! Hint me or anything?!" he chuckles. "Why should I have? I don't have to go if I don't wanna. I'm not your alarm clock…" I growl. My voice is rising.

"You're the one who distracted me though! Damn it! Stop arguing with me and take me to the damn meeting…Please!" Grrr he makes me so mad! Ass hole... He just laughs and starts walking away. "Oi! Where are you going get back here! And take me to the meeting!" he laughs really loudly and it echoes all the way to me, and he says something that I think I'm going to end up strangling him for, yet at the same time makes me blush all over again.

"Come on Kit, or you'll be even later!"

"I'M NOT A KIT AND HOLY CRAP WHAT THE F IS YOUR F'ING NAME!"

"Kyuubi, now Kit come along now before your left behind…" I realize he is right and break out into a full sprint.

* * *

**Coolio! I tried my best tell me what ya think!**

**Oh and If you're wondering in the car all they did was sleep. On each other and maybe snuck in a kiss or two…or three hehehe **

**Ja'ne!**

**I love you all and this is my first fanfic sooo it may not be the greatest ever **


	4. It's an AN don't get disapointed lol

**A/N!!!!**

**I LOVES YOU ALL!!!**

**And I will update probably tomorrow but AP English is kicking my ass right now**

**so amusement for my readers is still there if you imagine me committing suicide on the computer…via banging my head reputedly….**

**The update will be on either later on today or tomorrow… please don't lose interest! I'm trying!!! And the next chappy is pretty funny **

**Ja'ne**

**Kanashana!**


	5. Stuff! And lots of it!

**I do not own Naruto and this is my first fanfic!!!**

**I said the pair is KyuNaru but KibaGaaNaru is starting to appear so i wonder should i take it our make it stop?**

**I value you oppinions feel free to share!**

**Thank you JustJazzy you make me feel loved as do all my readers so here is the chappy!**

* * *

**Previously…**

"Come on Kit, or you'll be even later!"

"I'M NOT A KIT AND HOLY CRAP WHAT THE F IS YOUR F'ING NAME!"

"Kyuubi, now Kit come along now before your left behind…" I realize he is right and break out into a full sprint.

* * *

"Kit!" I snort "oh I'll show him a Kit!" I continue to grumble

"Wow…Déjà vu…So you do… make it a habit to talk to yourself." I wasn't a question, and I could hear the smirk in his words, butthole. He was stating it as a fact. Jerk!

"Stuff it! Before I stuff something in your face!" once I caught up with this guy, after he made me run to catch up with him in the first place, I stayed a good 2 meters behind him.

"You know I wonder what the boss would think of slacker so early off being found in the ball game…hmmm hope you don't get fired…"

_**What! Fired! I haven't even started yet! And this is a volunteer thing anyways! Right?**_

"Hmmm *tsk* *tsk* *tsk* one can only hope for the best!" oh wait, wait!!! He's talking to himself! Yeah because he didn't _properly _address me so… technically he is talking to himself! "Ok get this _Kyuubi" _I drawl out. "First of all, you do know you're talking to yourself right" score one for Uzamaki! "and 2 I'll just tell the boss it was your fault, because you got me all wrapped up in this mess of lateness in the first place!" scoring number dos!

He's laughing… What the f! He's laughing! That damn red head is laughing at me! But I'm right! Damn you self conscience feelings!

"Apparently I wasn't talking to myself or you wouldn't have responded." Ohhh. He's right.

"Also we are here so get going." I didn't realize it but, we had gone back outside and Kyuubi had turned around to face me.

He wore a small smile and his eyes were just so, so, "Amazing…" I felt like I was in a trace, like tranquility descended upon me through his eyes that were just so expressive. I even caught a bit of…was that confusion in his eyes? I frown. What could cause so much inner turmoil in his eyes? His eyes seemed to get wider at that and he turned his head away. "I hope you're talking about the scenery," He quickly "and not talking about/and or staring into my eyes like some love sick girl." His tone was detached and slightly cold like he was trying to repel me. Oh and did I mention harsh. Yeah his tone was as if he spoted something fowl. I flinch. I look down at the ground. Did I do something wrong. I don't think I did. I mean I know I'm an idiot, but do I really offend people that badly. Just think that I am the reason Kyuubi is upset…a pang hits my stomach. The thought that I…may have… Just the thought that he doesn't like me at all…It kind of…hurt…

_**What the fuck! It's perfect! You don't even know the guy anyways! No use heading some guys action. You're going to be so busy you won't have time to worry about this guy. You probably won't even see him. Pick your damn head up Naruto! Your way sexier than this guy! His opinion is shit! Just hurry up and go to the meeting. Yeah you probably won't see this guy again… this is…perfect…yeah…perfect…**_

My mental outburst shook me out of my stupor and I pick my head up sharply causing my hair to flip up and back down. I look at his eye for a nanosecond and walk right past him stating only one thing. "Thank you for your time. Have a good day." And briskly walk away.

Was that…hurt in his eyes…FUCK THIS SHIT! I'm the one if anything that should feel hurt!

I glance around like I am about to cross the street and see a massive blue pavilion on the…holy sshhiitttt……

I thought the front was beautiful! This is, is, is….

"NARUTO!!! HEY DUDE GET OVER HERE!!!" Kiba! And right next to him a smirking, eyebrowless, love tattooed on the corner of his forehead, sexyness …"GAARA!!!"

I run over to them and caught the whole crowds' attention. Some glares some leers, and some hungry looking eyes. "Oh I love how that works, I call you over and you yell Gaara's name…" Kiba is sulking…AAWWWWW so cute! I go over and sit in Kiba's lap and give him a hug. While simultaneously whispering in his ear "Aww…don't be that way baby. I came to hug you first didn't I?" I nip at his ear playfully. Suddenly his voice is in my ear whispering very deeply. "Oh don't push baby, I don't mind a show." I pull back to see him waggling his eye brows in a very…provocative way.

I'm about to respond when a hand is on the collar of my shirt and I'm in Gaara's lap now. "Naruto…behave yourself of you will deal with me later." The monotone voice that Gaara _normally_ uses is not the voice he uses with me. Especially not when whispering. Damn him and Kiba's voice. I stare at the red head with a face that is visibly paler. I almost got lost in those green eyes until a giant voice on the speaker cleared their throat.

"**Excuse me! Not only are you late but, you are being disruptive!" **"Kiba, I bet you 10 dollars this guy feels cool for put a spotlight on us." I hear him snicker to my right.** "I have nothing against gay people, but open displays of affection like that are going to have to be either toned down or cut out!"**That man looks extremely proud of himself. I'm not gay. And I'm not bi. Gaara and Kiba just emit some kind of a hormone that is too much for me to bear! Maybe that Kyuubi guy too…no stop thinking about him this is a camp. 4 weeks and you'll probably never see him again. **"This goes for everybody. No Mr. Late Person, introduce yourself since you missed the greeting session." **Ya this guy probably gets a really good kick out of doing this to people. Sigh…oh well….LET'S DO THIS THING!

I stand up and approach the microphone I guess the guy wasn't expecting this so he kinda just gaps at me. As I walk up the aisle, I can hear comments. Whether they were intended to be herd or not I heard them. Things like 'idiot`, 'loser`, 'I'd tap that`, 'he's fuckable` I kinda falter in my steps upon hearing that one, and 'he's cute` reach my ears.

I grab the mic out the gaping dudes hand and look at the people under the pavilion. I see Iruka looking like he was running out of air or extremely hot, maybe queasy I can't tell.

"**My name is Naruto Uzamaki… I am extremely sexy, I came from Konohana, Texas, if you have shit to say about me say it to my face, I love working with kids, and I look forward to working with you all for the next 4 weeks…" **I set the mic down and walk back to my seat.

**What appeared to be 3 hours later, but felt like 79 hours later…**

"This is sooo boring Ki!" Kiba looked at me "It's almost over Naru…Ga are you awake?" Gaara and those sexy green eyes just stare at us for a bit till he closes his eyes and states "No…" I shouldn't have showed up!!

"**Alright thank you for your participation and you may now proceed to your rooms. Take a good look around. Relax a bit. Staff dinner will be soon! And thank you for your time!" **I don't know how, but it seemed like I had levitated out of the pavilion. No, seriously I think I was the first one out. I stopped and look around. Hmmm I don't see Kyuubi. As a matter of fact he wasn't there at all!

_**Don't think about him! Don't do it! You haven't even looked around at all the scenery around you!!!**_

Naruto found himself on his back looking at the sky with the wind knocked out of him. Brown hair filled his vision. A heavy, but not unbearable weight was on my stomach and something was pinning my legs. And on top of all this my brain is not working so I don't know who tackled me. But I do know hands are roaming the sides of my body, and it is not an unwanted feeling. Something warm and wet grazed with light pressure against the junction where the ear and the jaw meet.

_**Is that a …a tongue! **_

It lapped again, and oh my geez did it feel good…

"_**Oh geez Naruto get it together…only 2 people do this to you…this one has brown hair so it must be…**_

"K..Ki…Kiba!" holy crow's feet was that a moan! I don't trust my voice anymore. A low chuckle made puffs of hot air hit my ear.

"Ah, ah, ah Naru you've been very _bad_…I told you don't push, but you know what…I don't give a damn if it was a nudge. It was to much and now I just wanna…" suddenly the weight was gone. An arm wrapped around my waist and I was hefted up. A solid wall a.k.a Gaara's chest holds me up and arms winds (**A/N **The American language can have several pronunciations of things I used this word to mean coil, but I didn't want to use coil.) around me and he locks me into a warm embrace. Gaara rests his chin on my head, and Kiba gets up mumbling. I tilt my head up and Gaara looks down at me and smiles that tinny tiny smile just for me, and sometimes Kiba.

"Ga there was no reason to do that." Kiba growls low. He seemed serious and that kind of confused me. "You saw what he did to me in the pavilion." Gaara unwrapped one of his arms around me and grabs Kiba's waist. He yelps and then I can't see from there because they are talker than me… Why the fuck are they taller than me anyways!

*****Kiba's POV*** T.T**

Gaara grabs my waist, and honestly I wasn't expecting it man! I look down at him not by a lot, but I am taller and I take pride in that! And then he smiles that tinny tiny smile that he only smiles for me and Naru.

"What Gaara! You saw it!" His arm curves around to pull my chest in Naruto's face. Naruto just leans on it. I talk one hand and wrap it around Naruto's shoulders in between Gaara's chest. And I take my other arm and wrap it around Gaara's shoulder and dig my hand in his hair.

"Do you know what I could do if I could just get the two of you in my be…"

"Kiba we will properly "discuses" this when we get into our rooms. You may not care that people are looking, but I do. What belongs to me only I wish to see. You and Naruto are mine." Out of the corner of my eye I swear I saw some red head glaring at me.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's get to it. Stop being impish, and a giant tease and let's go." Gaara sighs…

"Kiba, Naruto doesn't normally participate in our…intimacy unless it's light, because he is not ready…" I don't need to hear him continue. "I'll be really light, you and I both want him and he wants us. We all just have that fear of rejection. You and I got over it and so will Naruto, but I'll be light I promise Ga" I feel the light contact of Gaara's lips on mine and that's all I need to make me happy.

I notice the people who have probably walked around 18 times to stare at us but pretend they were just doing their own business. I release Gaara and he releases me and Naruto. Naruto and Gaara are the most…gorgeous creatures I have ever met! I've seen hot people but Gaara and Naruto make me feel loved like im part of something. And we will always be together…always.

*****Naruto's POV*** :D**

"Sooo… what were you guys talking about…" not only was I short but I always feel like they are talking about me! I'm not paranoid either! Kiba grinned that shit eating grin and said "How many objects I can bend you over and pound into your…" a swift elbow to his gut courtesy of Gaara silenced whatever it was he was about to say.

"The board said our room was on the 3rd floor," I was right!!! It is a three story log cabin! "room appears all staff reside on floor 3. Our bags should be in our room." As we approached the building I saw…

"Kyuubi" it was like he knew I said his name because his head snapped up and he started to walk towards me. In long graceful strides he now stood in front of me with Gaara and Kiba standing on either side of me. Kyuubi grins. The scenery seems to highlight him. His red colors are even more vibrant with the greens surrounding him.

"Ah if it isn't Kit." Gaara and Kiba both look down at me like I did something wrong.

"I am not a Kit and if you will excuse me I need to be going to my room now!" a strong grip grabs hold of my upper arm and yanks me back around as I tried to walk away. Kiba growls and I saw Gaara ball his hand up in a fist.

"Whoah, why so feisty? I just need you to come with me so you will be seeing were you are going to be working with the kids in martial arts." He smiles with his eyes closed and I pause. And I think. Ah! I got it! My answer is "No." his smile never leaves, but his eyes open. I look away and start to turn around again. "I will be finding my working facility later. Thank you for your help have a nice day." Kiba turns with me and Gaara gives him one last glance before telling him…"Fuck off" and turned around to catch up with me and Kiba.

Little did the three know that they just pissed off a very, very, _**very**_ powerful Kyuubi no Kitsune

* * *

**So did you like it!!! please do tell me is it still interesting??? Is it funny like I said it would be!!?? I laughed but then again it's my humor so....:D**


	6. I did not know that

**I don't own Naruto you would think that would be a given ....HA!!**

**Ok so on my page is a poll i would love it if you would vote for the pairing since this is so hard to figure out! so just help me out by doing me a favor and just picking a pair please!!! I beg!!! **

**Sorry I've been gone for so long.**

* * *

"Narutooo…" I barely register Kiba's voice in my head. I hear Gaara chuckle. "I think we lost him Kiba…" There in front of me was…

"HOLY CROWS FEET DO YOU SEE OUR ROOM!!!" It's fucking huge! Oh my geez oh oh

_**Calm yourself Naruto this is so not cool, you're being girly again…**_

I clear my throat and walk in the room leaving my bags outside the door.

There in front of my eyes was an apartment… I am not exaggerating. A giant glass window took up the wall when you first walk in, and red and black furniture you know a normal sofa, a love seat, and a single chair, oh and a glass table in the middle! White carpet, a flat screen tv…A kitchen!? WTF I thought we eat you know breakfast down stairs! Where the hell am I!? A palace!? I go further in a stainless steel fridge?! A pantry!! I didn't even see any stores on the way up here.

"What the f! Gaara I thought this was a camp!" I hear a sigh "It is Naruto, it's a luxury camp…" soooo that means… oh I get it "so these parents feed their kids that fancy feast stuff?" Kiba makes a bark like laughter. Why is he laughing! I'm dead serious! No kids need to stay here! "Naru, these people throw their money away. If they feel like sending their kids here…well they will. Hey just dig it we get to stay here for free Naru." Kiba's rational sucks.

I venture farther into the room there's a little hallway and then 2 doors. I open the one in front of me to reveal what the room should have looked like in the first place! It held 2 full size beds with a TV and another window. Walking out of the other room and into the other room I learned it was a bathroom but not just any bathroom. No this was a _nice _bathroom. The sink…was a bowl! It was a bowl sitting on the counter top underneath the faucet. And the water comes down on it. I try to move it but I guess it's not supposed to be moved…What! It looks like a bowl!!! And there's a tub with jets in it!!! I know who's taking a bath tonight!

"Guys you gots to come see this!" Gaara sighed…again…moody child "Naruto did you just say gots? That's not a word." It's called slang Gaara geez lighten up! "of course I know it's not a word silly."

"Ga, Naru, we gots to go. We need to go find our facilities before we can have fun and explore the place. So let's hurry."

"Ugh! Kiba don't tell me you use gots to." It was supposed to sound exasperated but it really just sounded like he didn't care.

Sometime from the time it takes to get from outside to this room Kiba's hornyness calmed down. After we put all our stuff in the drawers and checked to make sure we had our keys we left to go back outside.

When we got back outside I was once again blown away by the scenery.

"Ok, so how do we find our facilities?"

"There's a directory board over there." Gaara points out. WTF!? A directory board how big is this place! It's not an f'ing air port or anything!

"Ok" I walk over like nothing happened inside my head and look for martial arts. Hmmmm.

A shadow looms over me invading my personal space bubble. Familiar thick arms wrap around my torso and I lean back. I hear a growl that sounds like Kiba, but it's far away…

"Kiba why are you growling?" I laugh.

The arms tighten. "Naruto," a sultry voice calls in my ear. Whoah that is _**not**_ I repeat not Kiba. "I'm hurt that you would mistake me for someone else Kit." What the function!? I look up and see red hair, long red hair, in a pony tail that blew in the wind gently. Now that I really think about it it's like his hair looks like mine, and then add a loosely tied pony tail at the base of the skull and color it a luscious red and you have Kyuubi's hair. It adds to his handsomeness I think... *GASP* "You're not Kiba!" my voice raises an octave. Sheet! (**A/N **Say it really fast and you know what word really goes here!)

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious." The arms get loose and I whirl around. "What do you want." It was a command more than a question.

Suddenly I'm yanked to the right and in the arms of one pissed Gaara and a knuckle cracking Inuzuka is to my left. "What do you want with Naruto?" a very friendly tone comes from Kiba, but he sure doesn't look friendly.

"Ma,ma. I just wanted to help him out since he _is_ looking at the directory board." He looks over at me with those smothering red eyes that keep me spellbound, I feel like if I look away I should be ashamed I did. Sooo I distracted myself and the obvious tension!

"Why is this place so fucking green!? Do you color it with a crayon in the morning!?" I laughed really loudly because even to me it seemed to be the funniest joke ever!

A bell like laughter rang in the air. "What wonderful logic…idiot." Did he just call me an…an Idiot? "Ok, Ky-Uu-Bi," I punctuate every word with a glare and a jab of my finger to his person. "dig this I'm not an idiot, you, you know what you are? You're a stalker and I would like it if you reframe from touching me. Now if you will excuse us we need to familiarize ourselves with the area so that we can be prepared for tomorrow. Ok? Ok. Now Gaara, Kiba what department are you guys in?" and I swiftly walk past Kyuubi.

A loud laughter behind me made me smile. Kiba is laughing and shaking his head past Kyuubi while Gaara doesn't acknowledge his presents and they both walk towards me .

"Wow, a little feisty don't you think?"

"Stuff it Kiba know what is your department?" Kiba taps his chin thoughtfully.

"hmmmm…! Oh I'm working with the animals!" I roll my eyes he is an Inuzuka.

"Ok then you're in the animal distr…" I stop mid sentence. There is no f'ing way. "…district!? Whatever you're district for animals if over that way." Point to my right never taking my eyes off the board.

"Are you sure?" He starts laughing. He is testing my patients I think. "Yes, because master log cabin is that way to the left and Animal Sanctuary district omg! How can they name it district! Is to the left!" Kiba laughs.

Alright "Gaara, what is your department?"

"Swimming…" oh yeah I forgot Gaara is like a shark in the water! He says it's because of the sand but that's bull.

"ummmmmm…! Aha!!! Ok the beach……THE BEACH!?"

"It's man made Naruto don't have a heart attack" I look back to see Gaara smirking at me. Oh I'll give him something to smirk about just you wait Gaara.

"Fine, jerk wad…" I mumble the last part and no it's not because I am not afraid of Gaara!

"Ou! Ou you are over to the left with Kiba!" maybe I can be over to left too!

I scan the board quickly but my hopes are dashed when I see _**Martial Arts… Right**_

My head drops.

"**Oh to the God above how you **_**mock **_**me!!! You fiend! You have torn me away from my companions!"**

"Wait," I turn around. Ah! That freaky dude is still here! Oh what's his name Ki no co no U…KYUUBI! I snap my fingers due to my epiphany moment and 3 pairs of eyes turn to look at me. "You're…_the_ Naruto Uzamaki? Oh you have got to be kidding me!" is there any other Uzamaki Naruto is what I wanted to say but he looked…disappointed?

"What the fuck is your problem!" He seems to be lost in his own world. "Hey!" I snap my fingers at him. "I'm talking to you!" he looks at me then…frowns?! What did I do this time! First I'm looking into his eyes and he doesn't like that now he doesn't like my name!? Bastard.

"Naruto Uzamaki is called the Whirlpool in Martial arts and this has even become a category for champions. Naruto Uzamaki made it a desire for martial artist to hold the title of the Whirlpool. Naruto Uzamaki is responsible for a whole entire generation of students wanting to join. He is deadly and lethal and it is said his eyes will take on a red tint when fighting. He is stubborn, pig headed, dense and doesn't know when a good offer has been given to him. Naruto Uzamaki was offered to be a part of the 9 tails category of champions and he declined. The 9 tails category is ranked as 9 being the best and 1 being the not so best, but they all are amazing. Naruto Uzamaki would have been given 8 tails position. He declined. Naruto Uzamaki is someone 9 tails wishes to fight." What the hell is this guys point and how does he know my story? I told you he is a stalker!!!

"_**You**_ are **not** _the _Naruto Uzamaki, admit it now and you will be spared my wrath or I will severely hurt you, right here, right now, on the spot." Why the heck is this guy so worked up anyways. Geez talk about taking things to personally. He wants to fight me!? Ha does he not know who I am? Of course he does he just told me.

"_Stupidity_, seems to be a trait you have mastered Kyuubi." I snort and start walking away while flipping him the bird. "Peace"

"I thought you were hot headed Naruto!" Kiba calls after me I know he is kidding.

"Not, when it comes to a fight baby!" a bark like laughter filled the forest air and I walked to the left.

____time passes by!!!:D____

"Woah! Yes! Do you see this dojo!!" I shout out to no one in particular. It was huge, had nice mats and best of all he was going to be a teacher of his favorite sport.

"Get out." A very rough and almost cold voice reaches my ears. "Huh? What do you mean get out I work here. I want to feel the mats an-"

"Get out now. Do not disgrace _my _dojo."

_**Hold up! Back that up and rewind! What did he just say to me!? His dojo? F that sheet!**_

I narrow my eyes at him. "Kyuubi I don't know what crawled up your ass a bit you but if you don't back off you will regret it. Big jerk, challenging me I didn't even do anything. I turn my back to him and the hair on my neck stands up.

With trained reflexes I turn around to catch his leg and push up as if to flip him, his other foot follows as if to hit me. He does a back flip and lands on his feet and at some point I began to crouch.

"You don't want to do this." A punch that would have been very painful was avoided. Is he growling at me!?

"Oh yes, yes I do!" He spins around to give me a round house kick but I drop and roll away so I'm not so close to a wall. "Look I don't want to fight you! I just want to teach!" Kyuubi runs at me with incredible speed he dives as if to tackle me and I jump, do a flip in the air land on his back and push, and he's pushed a good distance from me…Well that's what should have happened if I had read his movements right. I go to jump and he trots backwards and as I rotate my body to flip his arms reach up in the air and wrap around my torso and my world spins for a second. Gravity is coming down and coming down fast! I curl up and wait for the impact that rattles my skull…or I would have. Instead I am wrapped around Kyuubi's arms curled into the ball being held above the ground.

"Hn." The strain was in his voice and I realized what position I was in. I was hovering above the ground and Kyuubi was just holding me in the air. Me. A 165 lbs boy. I relax a little from his arm.

"EEP!" he dropped me. "Why are you so fat?" I am not fat! "That's pure muscle thank you very much! I am not fat! I'm Uzamaki Naruto! The Whirlpool in martial arts and I am not fat!" I stand up and dust off the invisible dust.

"Sure. And you're a woman don't forget that part."

_**What!? Who the fuck does this guy think he is!**_

I was so lost in my own world that I didn't take note of the shift in the room, or more particularly the way my back hit the floor and weight on my lower body.

"Now admit it! You are _**not**_ Naruto Uzamaki! He would not be taken down so easily! You stu-"

"Don't you dare fucking say it." My voice drops an octave. I don't know what it is but I don't do well in serious situations and name calling. I don't know it's like something in me _snaps_. "I told you I didn't want to fight you, but if you crave an ass kicking that bad then I will happily indulge." I glare up at him.

"Hn. When did you find the time to go look at a dictionary? Don't let big words hurt your head." Two words…

_**He's dead…**_

I buck my hips and throw him over me and roll from underneath him, hop up and give him a swift kick to the ribs.

"Get the fuck up and fight me if you want to so bad!"

KyuuNaru~KyuuNaru~ KyuuNaru~KyuuNaru~ KyuuNaru~KyuuNaru~ KyuuNaru~KyuuNaru~

**KYUUBI'S POV**

Alright that little shit went too far. I didn't hurt him and he kicked me in the fucking ribs!

I stand up and look at that gorgeous boy. Gosh if only he wasn't such a liar!

"Alright Kit. Don't get so worked up."

"Stop calling me fucking Kit!" I raise an eyebrow at him and scoff.

"Why your inexperienced, you are cute, cunning, and small…"

"I am not small you asshole!" I roll my eyes and he has a potty mouth. No worries there are other things I would like to do to that mo…

_**No, actually you can't. You seem to forget your status when you leave this camp. This is your escape time and when it's over you will go back to your life of miserable luxury.**_

I growl. I always have to fucking remind myself why I'm here. Naruto makes a face like he's happy.

_**Ok just walk away you know he is the Uzamaki, besides it's no concern of yours. Martial arts is just something you do on the side Kyuubi don't forget your place.**_

Speaking of witch, "Naruto," I relax my stance. I'm not going to fight him because that means I'll wanna keep getting involved with him. This Kits like a drug and I've only met him for a couple of hours. I throw a bit of ice into my voice. "Do you even _know_ what my job is who I am."

"No, Kyuubi and honestly I don't gives a fuck either so what's your point." I glare and he comes out of his fighting position. His eyes still alight with passion and the burning desire to fight.

"You should though. Do you know why Naru-"

"Didn't I already answer your question!?" he snaps at me but I continue as if he had not interrupted me.

"I _own_ Camp Polar. I am 9 tails of Martial arts. And I do own Kitsune Inc." He looks puzzled for a second, and then color starts to drain out of his face.

"I apologize for my earlier actions. Mr. Kitsune." He bows with a small dip. "If you will excuse me I will leave now and my disrespect hopefully will be forgiven, and you will allow me to still volunteer here."

What the Fuck is this! Respect from this kid. It just doesn't feel right. As he turns to walk away impulse takes over me.

______**Naru pov!!! Yeah____________**

It can't be…I… damn it!

I was just about to kick my bosses ass, but why is it that's not what's bothering me. I need Kiba and Gaara.

As I walk towards the wooden exit doors a strong, and I mean like steel, grip grabs my arm and twists me around.

His eyes were angry but confused. Sigh "Boss please let me go don't you have management to do? I thought it was kind of odd that I didn't see you in the meeting well now I know why." I smile at him even though the smile doesn't reach my eyes. I'm not happy right now.

"Naruto-" his voice sounds like a warning but I didn't even do anything.

_**Ok! I have had just about enough of this! Bipolar ass freak!**_

"Mr. Kitsune." I use my formal tone which normally translates into I don't like you 'please stay the hell away from me.' He growls. He has no reason too.

I yank my arm away from his grasp and I stalk off towards the animal strip.

___time passes!_____

"Do not tell me I'm mother f'ing lost!!! No. no. no. No. NO. NO! NNOOO!!!"

I'm lost all thanks to damn Kyuubi!!!

* * *

**Ok so there is a poll on my page. I can't figure out what to do for this pairing.**

**So your choices are on my page!!! **

**Hope you liked it sorry for not updateing in a while i'ven been doing AP english and well yeah....killer of my life so thanks for you paticents!**

**I will update soon i promise! I like writing this one!**

**Ja'ne**


	7. AN Something you might like to know

**I am taking a break because I don't think I'm doing a very good job and I don't think many people like it. I am going to regroup and will update soon. There are already chapters to be posted and also im not dead but my computer will not update sometimes. I will do my best to bulk post but for now please be paticent with me and don't throw pitch forks. Also there will be a poll soon to decide which story I work on finishing first so yeah. Didn't wanna leave ya guys hanging I love you all for reading it!**

**Ja'ne**

**PS I'm not dead I just have no inspiration. I am not going to discontinue this story either that would be pretty shitty and i like writting this story!**


	8. Ouchwince with me

**The long awaited chappy is here!!!! Muwahahahaha!**

**I do not own Naruto because if i did there would be..........changes..............hehehehe**

**Now I love reviews and reviws make mezies updateizies ok!**

**Now on with the story!!! Enjoy....i hope....**

* * *

"Dear sweet jahosafat! Ugh!" yes yes yes I said dear sweet jahosafat! Who puts camp out in the middle of the forest called 'fucking no civilization' a.k.a 'middle of fucking nowhere!' and all thanks to my boss and his damn handsom…OGABOOGABOOGA! Stop doing that Naruto! It's thanks to him I am lost in 'fucking no civilization' a.k.a 'middle of fucking nowhere!'

"FUCK!" my hands throw upwards into my hair and I tug. All around me are trees that stretch far beyond my reach. This place is so beautiful. I look at the forest floor tired from walking around and slump leaning on a nearby tree. I can hear the sounds of the forest and oddly enough…I can feel myself slowly relaxing.

Birds chirping, insects crawling, animals scurrying…I can hear it all… The trees are so green that Crayola doesn't even have the appropriate color for it. Now that I think about it I understand _why_ they would build a camp out here… fresh air, clear skies, wonderful scenery… Kiba and Gaara are probably having a blast right about now… I'll look for the animal strip later…

As the sounds and smells of fresh air fill me I find myself drifting…

_**Come on Naruto you can't sleep out here…No I'm serious you can't sleep out here! Get Up!**_

Honestly I don't feel like moving so I politely decline subconscious… yep my eye lids are getting _really_ heavy right about now…really…realllly…hea*YAWN* vy…..sigh….

"Watch Out!" wha… being to disoriented to actually comprehend the words, a whistling sound comes in very close range to my head and I look in the direction.

**CLUNK (A/N** When I typed this I was rolling on the floor laughing!)

"Oh shit! Is he ok!?" I can hear voices but _damn_ do I have a head ache… "Somebody get the nurse…or somebody! What…No I don't know what to do…what!?...He isn't drowning you don't do CPR dumb fuck! What!? No I don't want to fuc- oh go fucking get somebody!" somebody is having a conversation with themselves I think… and it's not a very appropriate one either. Aren't we at a childrens camp? Then they aren't going to be very good teachers…

**Slap Slap Slap**

Why the fuck are you slapping me after you just hit me in the head with something!? "Oh my gawd… stay with me dude no nighty night for you!"

"Ponies will fucking eat you!" owie that sentence hurt's Naru's head…

_**Why am I talking to myself in third person…Ochi! Thinking hurts too…**_

"Ponies really… of all the things you could possibly come up with!" don't make small chit chat with me ass hole! I take in a sharp breath as I feel lots of pain in my head.

"I would have said something like Toucans…or rabbits!" he chuckles…ok so I see why he's at a kid's camp but…DAMN IT NARUTO STOP THINKING!!!

"Nighty night" I say and close my eyes. "Oh no you don't…"

**Slap Slap Slap**

"Will you stop fucking man handling me and *wince* fuck leave me alone you put me in enough pain already ass hole!"

"I Neji Hyuuga will not leave you alone and I am not man handling you… your just an idiot who doesn't know how to stay awake… and to think you're in the martial arts department…sigh oh how the kids will be so disappointed at such a _weak_ teacher! I gap at him.

"You damn pale eyed bastard! I am so totally not weak! So in your ouch face!"

He chuckles at me and honestly I don't mind the company. It's nice but my eye lids are too heavy and my head is killing me soo. Nighty night Neji and I'm not saying it out loud! I smirk and slowly drift off to sleep.

"Hey! Hey blonde! Don't you go to sleep on me! Hey!" I don't even feel the slaps this time. "Damn it idiot you can't go to sleep in the forest! Especially not with me! Damn it Lee you're supposed to be the damn Green Beast! Hurry up!"

"Oh my youthful friend Neji! I have arrived! I have never seen you so worried and youthful about someone!"

"Just shut up who did you get?" Lee gestures to a tallish guy with a long untamed red pony tail. "His name is Kyuubi my youthful friend! And he was just now looking for oh youthful blonde that you knocked out! Oh the joys of you-" Kyuubi glares at him

"Shut up now or I'll make you shut up. You with the girly face. Go get a facial or something and put it on my name. I'll take the boy, and go about your business. Neji turns his face into a not so happiness scowl. "Well fuck you too. And all that nice jazz. And you know what? I will take it! And other stuff to!"

"Neji I've never seen you so youthful my friend! Is it because of our blonde youthful friend!? Oh the youth in this world is amazing! O the youth of passion and love is in the air so youthful! You-"

**WACK**

"Holy shit! Lee! Are you ok?! Kyuubi that was not ok!" Kyuubi's elbow accidentally collided with Lee's chin.

Kyuubi just turns with an unconscious blond in his hands. He cradles Naruto closer than necessary and looks at the rather large bump on his head.

"Sigh, Naruto why do you make me act this way. Do you know what you do to this cold uncaring heart?" he whispers what would seem to another's ears…lovingly.

As he walks out the forest with Naruto in his arms he is greeted by his body guard, and his schedule manager.

"Eww, Mr. Kitsune you know you can just give him to Kakashi, you don't have to carry that thing…"

Kyuubi throws her a glare his low, long, bushy, loose pony tail whips behind him. "And if I decline Karin?" Kyuubi constantly questions why he hired this vile woman who flirts with his business partners.

"T-then you decline s-sir."

"Now if you will excuse me I have to get this brat to the infirmary."

"Oh Mr. Kitsune…you really should cut off that pony tail… it's starting to look like Jiraiya's…" hmm I think it looks nice on me. He continues to walk completely ignoring her suggestion.

"Ooooooooohhhh my …….. ."

"Stop moaning like a baby you idiot!" The voice was filled with amusement and laughter. Who is being a meany face to me now! Kyuubi is enough but I mean really… I'm sexy! Your not supposed to be mean so Sexy people!

"I'm to sexy for you to be so mean to me…so…stop being mean to me…unless…your Kyuu cuz then there is not helping your meany faceness…get me a sludge hammer please….and take me….out of my fucking Tylenol…" whoever is keeping me company starts laughing again.

"Kyuu? Who's Kyuu hmm?"

"A good looking bastard who calls me…_Kit_… and he owns this camp, and he is a martial artist… and he owns Kitsune Inc. It owns electronics…hotels…_camps_…go figure…and … and lots of other…ponies…that…eat…fuck! !!!!!"

"Do you understand a word you just said brat." Kyuubi can't help but laugh. I am clutching my head and I turn to the side to see who was talking to me. Finally realizing that I had company; deep red eyes alight with happiness is a welcome sight and I almost smile…almost…"K…K…Kyuubi? Kyuubi!?" hands that I didn't know I had control over slap over my mouth. I notice I'm on a bed and scoot a little ways away from him. That red headed Adonis.

"I'm very sorry sir! Oh that was um …n-not meant to um be said um very sorry Mr. Kitsune." At some point I had clenched my eyes shut, because when I opened them I was met with a cold emotionless face with hurt, deep like the hottest fire, eyes. I was tempted to reach out and stick my hand in his face so I could rub the look away, but squash the urge.

"Don't call me that…" huh...

_**Has this guy fallen off his rocker? I called him by his last name…I thought I was the one who got hit in the head…or was I wron *wince* nope I'm right…**_

"Excuse me Mr. Kitsune, but I didn't catch what you-" he snarls at me!

"I said don't call me that!" he bellows. He looks so confused yet determined at the same time. His eyes widen for a second and he shakes his head. "I-I'll go send someone to get some pain killers for you. You were hit in the head with a baseball." He spoke in a much calmer tone and walked out with his head held high.

"Why do I feel like I did something wrong…"

"Naruto!" Oh crap here we go…

"I would hit you right now if it weren't for you being in pain! You are here to teach kids and you can't even keep yourself from getting hurt in mere hours! Dang it Naruto! What am I gonna do with you!"

"Love me like a good daddy would and lower your voice…I still have a fucking*wince* head ache."

Roar! I can just image that coming out of his mouth right now. So laugh and settle for looking stupid at my own thoughts. "Naruto! Watch that mouth of yours!"

"Iruka, please leave Naruto alone for the time being." Ah my savior! Who could it be?! My Kiba or Gaara?! I look over and blanch…

Kyuubi…sigh… will the humiliation never end! I vaguely remember something having to do with ponies? And eating Tylenol… I think. "Oh Mr. Kitsune! Thank you for finding my Naruto and helping him get to the infirmary. I don't know what he would have done if you had not come…maybe…om my gawd he would have rot to death! Oh no or he could have-"

Kyuubi lifts a hand and has an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry but spare me the details. And no offence but I think it is best to give Kit here some time to relax and rest. Because I mean… I don't want to fire him for getting paid to do nothing now do we…" he looks at me very creepily and I can see the shadows casting over his very creepily smiling face, cueing him to give out his evil Muwahahahaha chuckle and for me to cower in fear.

"Oh yes Uzumaki , you will get better…" and then he leaves…FREAK!

"Well Naruto, I hope your happy because now you just got your boss to know your name… That is never a good thing Naruto NEVER a good thing! Remember that…now get some rest or I'll knock you out. I love you!" and he leaves… why is my papa such a FREAK!

Filled to the brim with exasperation I flop on the bed, and instantly regret it. I still havn't gotten that damn-

"Here, shut up and take it, it will make your pain go away." I look up to be met with the face of Kyuubi. I smile softly at this but the pain comes back and I wince…yet again! Gawd! I'm like a girl!

"How… many times are you going to come in here boss?" I smile but his face turns if possible into a _deeper_ scowl. "Sigh your face is going to get stuck like that Boss."

**Kyuubi's P O V**

I'm gonna do it…I'm gonna…punch him in the skull! I've never been so emotion with well anything! I mean I've been cynical…but that's in my nature. But this damn blonde is is….. is something else. I mind it…oh how I mind it when he doesn't call me Kyuubi or bastard. Hell when he called me Kyuu I thought I was going to……

I thrust my hand in his face again. "Didn't I say shut up and take it!" he just smiles at me. Stop smiling at me! I frown at him. And his face falls and he looks away…

_**No don't give up on me that easily! Smile!**_

"Take the pills, the nurse was taking so long so I just decided to bring it to you myself." He looks at me with those, those…God I love those eyes. Those captivating eyes. Oh how I wish they were…sigh. I know he can. He can. Bring light to my-

"Oh so you're so egger to kill me off eh?" His eyes alight in humor and a small smile creeps to my face. I can feel the mussels pulling in the unfamiliar position and squash the smile.

"If that was my goal I would have done so already, now stop dilly dallying and take the pills Kit."

He bristles at the little nickname I gave him. "Fine!" he takes them with a childish pout and I hand him a bottle of water (**A/N** when did that get there?!) I can tell he hasn't swallowed it yet "Stop being a baby and swallow it." He swallows and glares at me.

"If I die it's…all… your…fau-" he collapses on the bed.

_**Holy shit! What did I give him! It's just a pain killer…holy crap…WHAT IF I DID KILL HIM?! GASP! WHY AM I FREAKING OUT SO BAD! I BEARLY KNOW THE KID! I DON'T EVEN FREAK OUT WHEN I SEE SOMEONE DIE!**_

"N-Naruto?" he just lays there lifelessly. It was Vikiden. It was just mother fing Vikiden! I know it's strong but. It was one pill! I lean my head on his chest and grow still… slowly. Bump bump. Bump bump…and I hear faint breathing. Whoah…I almost had a heart attack! "

"Gawd Naruto, your going to be the death of me…"

**Naruto's P O V and later that day or night or whatthefuckever just read please! :D**

That was some strong _shit_ Kyuubi gave me. "Grahblaphitorolloramen…." (**A/N** say it to yourself lol it's funny)

"What did I tell you about moaning."

"EEP"

_**How manly of you Naruto….**_

"Y-y-you stayed here all day?" he glares at me. But it doesn't really bother me

"_No…_the _tooth fairy_ came to get me and told me you just woke up. Yes moron I stayed here." It's dark but I can see he's smiling. So I smile too. "Well I'll just _have_ to say thank you to the tooth fairy for notifying my boss. Ha, don't worry I'm feeling fine now so I will be doing my job tomorrow. I'm gonna go head to my hotel/dorm/whatthefuckever room now so nighty night Mr. Kitsune." I move to get up but an open palm pushes my stomach back, and my back hits the bed in the infirmary again.

"Don't call me that." I look at Kyuubi as if he lost a couple of marbles. "Wha? Sir, I just called you by your name-"

"Shut up. It doesn't feel right. Just call me Kyuubi Kit." I was about to yell at him for that name but then I see the sadness and confusion on his face. Mind you it's still dark, but I guess my eyes have adjusted. He looks up at me and I guess light was shining in the room some were because his eyes were the brightest thing in this room. So beautiful like fire.

I reach my hand up to touch him, just a small caress. My fingers ghost along his jaw line. My hand like a missing puzzle piece, fitting in place, like it's back where it belongs from the beginning. He leans into the touch almost sounding like he was purring. We sit like this. My hand feels some of the loose strands of hair. It looks like blood. It feels so soft, silky, and such a deep red that I might have mistaken it for being a woman's hair. He continues to nuzzle into my hand and honestly…I don't mind. I don't really even wanna go to sleep anymore. Let alone leave this room and this man. He's like a wild animal…

All of a sudden his eyes snap open. It's as if he realized what he was doing and he retracts away from me like I'm the plague… I don't know why but…my chest hurts.

Then realization hits me like the baseball to my head. Every time we get close he pushes me away. This whole getting close is only ok when _he _is trying to get close to me. But when I try to well…results like what just happen now are all I get. This…is getting old.

I glare at him and get up to leave again. "Good night. Mr. Kitsune." I walk towards the door with purpose. I reach out for the door handle, turn it and a stream of light fills the dark room. With my foot almost out the door I calm down. Then a strong grip similar to steal grabs my forearm. All my anger returns to me 10 times full.

"What!?" I snarl as I am whipped around. "What in heaven's name do you want!?" the light streaming in through the door shows a hurt face. But it quickly goes away and no emotion is shown instead. He opens his mouth but I speak before he can.

"You can get all personal with me and be all nice to me, but when I do it. But when I get caught paying too much attention to you, I get scolded and treated like a disease!? Let go of me! You are sooo….ugh! I can't even describe. Your just a …a … bastard! Now let me go!" His head drops and I can feel the grip loosen. I yank my arm away and march to the nearest elevator.

A few moments later I'm on the elevator and I just push a button. I really don't care which…

_**Gawd! He is so aggravating! **_

I growl in agreement with my thoughts.

When the elevator dings I get off, and I've calmed down quite a bit…and now that I think about it…I'm not very happy with the way this ended. .. I ended up yelling at him…spewing my feelings and not getting his side at all… sight…

**Kyuubi's P O V**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..what……………………………… Just………………………………… happened………………………………………

Kit's upset with me and that's understandable. After all everything he said was true, but why am I so…...well aggravated! He just ….just…..walked away from me like that! He just! He just! That damn cute, sexy, strong, funny, holly sheet!

"FUCK!"

* * *

**Yesh!!! Ok now if you want another chappie then you know what to do just tell meize ya want it if you don't well i will contempate if i shall continue to update a story that is not read....so yeah!! I tried and the poll says this will be a KyuuNaru! Muwahahaha!**

**I love you all **

**Ja'ne!**


	9. Enter the other bastard!

**Since KyuuNaru won out this story it's time to get the ball moving again. **

**sorry for the late post but it's been hell on earth for me thanks to school lol**

**So here it is! Read it and tell me what cha think!**

* * *

"I don't want to talk about it…" thick arms hug me even tighter around my mid section.

"Come on Naru…What's wrong." I try to wiggle out of it.

"It's not important Kiba" sigh gawd! Why can't I get that bastard out of my head! Those eyes! Those damn ruby red, endless pools of, fuck I love his eyes! But they were so sad. I thought storming off in a rage make you feel better…

"Naru, Gaara and I will always listen to you. Gaara is going to be out the shower soon and you can tell both of us what s wrong ok?" Kiba kisses the top of my forehead. I lean more into the embrace and just can't seem to get that bastardly bastard out of my head…

He looked hurt…like actually hurt. Like a physical blow!

Sigh, I don't even care anyways.

_Sandwich Sandwich I'm in love with you…you've got lettuce and tomatoes too… mayonnaise and cheese you're the one for me! Oh oh oh sandwich sandwich sandwich…_

The water in the shower immediately shut off and Kiba and I look at the cell phone with the ridiculous ring tone and smile. About 5 seconds later a wet Gaara comes out with a fluffy pink towel around his waist. Pink?

"Hello" Gaara answered the phone with his bored voice and I look up at Kiba and we snigger together. Such a silly ringtone and such a serious guy…it's just…well funny!

"WHAT!?" Kiba and I jump at the loudness of the voice. Was that Gaara! Holy sheet! He's going to be mute for weeks. He just used up his maximum capacity for language! Jk but I think the analogy fits.

Kiba and I look at each other simultaneously concerned.

"Fuck Temari! You let him play with those damn puppets again! I'm going to break them! What…No…Don't get all shocked on me, I don't speak to you this much because I had no reason too! What…KIBA!? ….." Gaara pinches the spot between his eyebrows and groans "Anyone else have anymore unfortunate events huh!? …What!..For crying out loud! I'll snap if I feel like it! Why the fuck did you decide to call me. I'm the little fucking brother and I have to babysit the both of you idiots! …..WHAT!? …. I didn't say that……No I didn't say that…..Stop it. Stop it. Temari. Stop it…" He sighs "I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled…No I'm not mad at you…. No I'm not a liar. I was mad. I'm not mad. I will book the next flight out and will bring Kiba with me…. See you soon."

….What……

"Naruto." Bright aquamarine eyes look straight into mine. Silence. A pale hand runs through damp red locks revealing the love kanji on his forehead and he sighs again.

"Naruto…Kiba and I have to leave, but we will be back before long ok. So don't worry a week maximum but we will be here for the second week. Kankouru was playing with his damn wooden puppets again and he… it's to ridiculous. And Kiba your mom is sick; your sister is out taking care of your mom and refusing to take responsibility for the kennel. So you have to watch over the kennel till they get a temp. So Naruto we will be back don't you worry ok. We will see you later. Kiba leave your stuff and lets go. I'll change and we will leave."

Gaara turns away and goes to the black drawers to get some clothes on. Yes oddly enough our whole room is…ugh! Stay on track! I don't have ADHD. I'm too sexy to have ADHD thank you very much!

"So you're leaving now?" Gaara is in another room but can hear me.

"Yes and so is Kiba." I look up at Kiba once more and he looks at me apologetically.

"But the kids are coming today." I'm gonna be so lonely…sigh…this is not cool.

Gaara comes out the room and walks towards the door.

_**Is he seriously going to leave without so much as a goodbye?**_

Kiba and I hurry after him. I open my mouth to voice my thoughts but a hand is wrapped around my waist and I am yanked to the chest of Gaara.

"No, I knew you would follow me. Kiba are you ready." Kiba barks out a laugh and nods his head.

"Well you could have said something you know! Humph." I turn my head away to show my fake anger. A hand is placed on the side of my face and I am turned to face Gaara. Green eyes swallow me whole and we just stare at each other for a second.

A kiss to my forehead. A kiss to my cheeks. A look in my eyes. And a kiss to the lips. Soft, sweet, tender, short, and loving.

"We will be back before you know it." I grin wildly and throw my arms around his neck and give him a tight squeeze.

"You better not be lying to me!"

Suddenly two large hands are placed on my hips and I am thrown in the air and then recaptured in Kiba's arms bridal style.

"Awww don't worry I know you will miss us but we will be back soon."

I throw my head back and laugh. His face snuggles in my hair and he kisses the top then my nose then my lips. Just like Gaara. Soft, sweet, tender, short, and loving. He sets me down gently and walks over to Gaara.

They wave and leave out the door. I don't realize that I am truly alone until the soft 'click' is made by the door shutting.

Sigh. I didn't go see them off because I'm not even dressed properly. And I really don't want to see them go…

"So much for talking about it…oh well."

_**The only thing I can think of that will cheer me up is going to the …dojo! I'll go and work it off over there! Yeahhhhh….Kyuubi being a jerk…with the damn actually sad look on his face, Gaara and Kiba leaving me due to family issues, and Iruka for always yelling at me! Yep sounds good to me!**_

"Best way ever to work off frustrations!" I pump my fist into the air and head for the shower.

_10 minutes later…_

_**Ahhh! I almost forgot the kids are coming today!**_

I sprint down the stairs towards the front lobby and run into a hard fleshy wall.

"Ohh that did not feel good." I whisper to myself.

I stick my arms out to pat this wall. "I don't remember this being here earlier." I muse out loud.

"Hn. That's because it wasn't…dobe."

…3….2…1…

"What the fuck! The wall talks! Oh my gawd!"

I hear a bizarre snort. I look up. I gasp.

"You're not a wall! You impersonator! You're a person!" my accusations are just! The wall that actually turned out to be a person glares at me.

"Well I have no time for you wall impersonator! I have to go now!" I shout this as I continue to run down the stairs. "And don't call me a dobe you you…" I jog in place on the step. Hmmm what do I call him….Oh! Epiphany moment!

"You bastard!" hoho yes! I am the most awsomesest person to hit the planet! But oh! I have to figure out when the kids get here. So right now getting down these stairs to the lobby is of the utmost importance!

I sprint down the stairs and skid to a halt in front of the front desk.

"How can I GASP" that was a large and funny gasp."Naruto! You! Are supposed to be in bed young man!" I hear a laugh somewhere behind me and glare in front of me. "Arn't you supposed to say "How can I help you!" with enthusiasm? And what did I come down here for again...OH! Iruka! When do the kids get here?!" He scrunches his eyebrows together and I lean over the table and try to rub it out really fast. He swats at me. "Hey don't do that you'll get wrinkles sooner and look all old and mean." He swats at my head and laughs.

"They get here in an hour or two it's only 3 o'clock they don't get here till 4. And hey! Where do you think you are going!?" I sprint to the front doors and turn around running backwards.

"To the dojo! See ya!" and I turn around quickly before I hit the wooden doors.

I fling them open and run to the dojo with glee. Yes I said glee.

**10 minutes later after asking many people for directions and getting no help from a directory board later…**

"Why the hell are you so hard to find dojo!" yes I am scolding the dojo.

Sigh I walk through the door with saddened spirits…but that instantly goes away when I take my shoes and socks off and feel the mat under my feet.

_**Ahhh sweet bliss!**_

I go straight into it.

"Breath in…Breath out…Push hands forward…spread legs…bend knees…right foot forward…left foot back…bring arms in…push arms out…bring hands up…push hands down…bring elbows in…-"

"I didn't see any stretches in that." Who the fuck is interrupting Naruto time! Sigh…just close your eyes and go back into Naruto ti-

"Are you going to ignore me…dobe?"

"Fuck off whoever you are." Silence is the answer. The perfect answer in my boo-

I shoot my arm up to block whatever was heading towards. I slowly open my eyes and look over my arm to see the idiot who keeps interrupting Naruto time.

"Not bad." An alabaster guy with a duck butt hair cut stares me down. His foot on my arm. Who the fuck does this guy think he's messing with.

I glare into onyx eyes. He glares into my own.

Slowly he rotates his hips to take is foot of my arm. He backs away. I close my eyes and go back into my stance. I spread my legs and something goes between and pushes up wards on my foot. I open one eye and see the guy with the no tan skin. He has his hands in his pockets and is staring at me indifferently. His leg pushes higher and I can feel the strength of his leg as my foot is pushed even further in the air not of its own accord.

I see him make a sick grin really quickly and thrusts his foot even further in the air with more force causing me to lose my balance.

I thrust my hands to the ground and do a hand stand into a back hand spring away from him. I land and with my arms crossed over my chest with a glare. I turn around to face him and he just grins.

"You should really do your stretches. It's a bad habit not too. You can't possibly expect to teach kids when you yourself have bad etiquette." What is up with people dissing my teaching skills.

"Go away I don't have time for you. As you can see." I turn back around only to whip back around to defend another kick.

_**This guys hands are still in his pockets. Is he overestimating me?!**_

"Make time for me. I wanna see who I'm going to be working with." Arrogant bastard! Who does he think he is.

"I'm going to make you regret those words." The grin falls of his face and he speaks in a deadly serious tone. "Your bark is much more fearsome than your bite…"

"FUCK you!" I throw his foot off and drop down to sweep my foot towards his. He hops as if play jump rope and steps back. "Hn. That doesn't sound too bad if it's you that's bending ov-"

"UGH!" I lunge towards him and he side steps and I tuck and roll then spin around glaring at him. "Shut up you freak!"

"Tsk tsk name calling isn't very nice you know that don't you…dobe…" I run at him and spin with a round house kick. He ducks and takes steps backward. I throw a punch to his face; he dodges and falls on his butt.

"Sigh…" why is he sighing! He doesn't have the right to sigh! "Looks like I have to use my hands."

"Oh was I not _worthy _of you using your hands previously! Huh!? What's your pro-" a fist swings at me and I cross my arms to form an x and block. I look over my arms and he is grinning that damnable grin again.

"Less talky more fighty." WT "FUCK!"

A leg swings over to the side of me and I rotate my arms in a circular motion to throw off the fist and the foot heading towards my side.

_**He's fast. I'll give him that. **_

Another punch is thrown at my face. And I duck by dropping to my hands and toes in a push up. Then I do a hand stand with my feet and push myself up and away from him.

_**And his hits hurt like hell!**_

I run over to the wall of the dojo and he runs after me. Just when he is right behind me I charge at the wall, propel myself off of it, spin over his head, land, and kick him in the back.

Or I would have if he hadn't anticipated this. He curved away slightly and grabs my foot under his arm and swings me into the wall. The impact rattles my head even worst and I wanna cry.

Or I would have if he hadn't yanked me back like a yo-yo at the last second. Instead now I am straddling his waist, with his hands under my butt, and my hands covering my face.

"Hn. Open your eyes…dobe."

"Ugh! Don't call me that bastard!" I cross my arms over my chest not knowing the position that I am in.

"Hn. Your light you know that." Huh. I lose my equilibrium at the realization and start to fall back. This guy yanks me back up with a scooping motion and my arms cling around his neck.

"Hmm maybe I should have let you fall."

"What!? You jerk! You're the reason I'm in this position in the first place!"

"Ah this is true but…" he leans in to my ear.

"How are you going to explain that to the kids." He whispers.

"What kids" his eyes motion to the left.

_**I don't see any…oh my word…**_

"I see that you guys had youthful fun! Oh the youthfulness of life! And the kids sure did enjoy watching your youthful display of youthfulness! You must let me enjoy your wonderful youthful time one day! Now we are off to see some more youthful stations!" Some random guy in spandex comments. "Alright kids it's time for the next youthful station! Stay together now my youthful ones so full of youth!" Some of them protest and some of them say we looked like ninjas and one of them I swear said we were gay!

"Hn. You gonna let go yet?" I look back in front of me to be met with onyx eyes. OH snap!

"When you move your hands from my sexy ass we'll see what I can do.

"Oh how right you are on that one."

"Eep!"

_**He just squeezed my ass!!**_

He removes his hands and my feet hit the floor. I carefully remove my hands and then step back a little to glare at him.

"You would have done better if you had stretched." He turns away from me. "You didn't stretch you you you teme!" I point an accusing finger after him.

"Hn. I wasn't the one clinging to the others neck now was I." and he keeps walking away!

"Oi bastard! I don't even know your name!" He turns his neck around and grins at me. My breathing hitches and I stumble a little.

"It's Sasuke…dobe." What!? Dobe!?

"I'm not a dobe you," gravity takes me down and the ceiling becomes the wall.

"Your too easy." I know he's fast but this speed is ridiculous! I felt a hand on my chest but that was it till my head hit the floor. He's hovering over me with that…damn it….that damnable grin and he leans in a softly kisses me on the forehead with slightly chapped lips, then he walks away once more.

"OH GO FUCK YOUR SELF WITH SOMETHING HARD AND SANDPAPERY!" Urg! I hear…CHUCKLING!! I FUCKING _HATE CHUCKLING!_

"JERK!" I scream for good measure. Yeah I screamed! You wanna make something of it!? Huh!? That's what I thought.

_**Stupid teme kissing me on the forehead after pushing me on the ground!**_

"You should really watch your language around children is the last thing I hear."… I stare at the ceiling in silence.

"RAH!!!" I kick my legs and bang my fist and throw a tantrum on the ground.

_**ASSHOLES! EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM! *wince* And my head hurts enough as it already is! Now I have one more bastard to think about. Ohhh my poor head!**_

**_

* * *

_**

I don't think sasukes going to want to fuck himself with anything that meets that description lol

Review and tell me what cha think! You get a cyber cooki! and i write more! That sounds like a good deal to me!


End file.
